As the use of personal computing devices to read and view content becomes more commonplace, there is a growing need to provide consumers with rich, interactive content in the form of digital content works (e.g., electronic books, magazines, articles, etc.). Development of such rich content is a challenging and complicated process, often involving many authors, editors, proofers, illustrators, artists and other contributors. Conventional electronic publishing technology is limited in its ability to dynamically manipulate and modify the content, for example, in accordance with individual users' preferences and needs, during the publishing process. These challenges are only exacerbated when content other than traditional text is involved, as new media types such as animations, videos, interactive quizzes and the like do not easily fit into existing processes or work with existing publishing tools.